Hiro/Gallery
''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails114.png|Hiro in Hero of the Rails File:HerooftheRails122.png|Hiro in Japan File:HeroOfTheRails127.png|Hiro as he arrives on Sodor for the first time File:HeroOfTheRails131.png|Hiro rusty and broken File:HeroOfTheRails208.png File:HeroOfTheRails293.png|"Patchwork" Hiro File:HeroOfTheRails420.png|Hiro after falling apart File:HeroOfTheRails506.png|Hiro after being brought to the Steamworks File:HeroOfTheRails531.png|Hiro repaired File:HeroOfTheRails534.png|Hiro with Spencer File:HeroOfTheRails566.png File:TheBiggestPresentofAll62.png|Hiro with Thomas in the thirteenth series File:TheBiggestPresentofAll66.png|Hiro's welcome party at Knapford File:BuzzyBees8.png File:HiroHelpsOut15.png File:MistyIslandRescue32.png|Hiro in Misty Island Rescue File:Henry'sHealthandSafety14.png|Hiro in the fourteenth series File:DayoftheDiesels73.png|Hiro with Gordon, Belle and Thomas in Day of the Diesels File:EmilyandDash56.png|Hiro in the fifteenth series File:EmilyandDash77.png|Hiro with Emily, Dash, and Trevor File:HappyHiro28.png|Hiro on Misty Island File:RacetotheRescue3.png|Hiro and Scruff in the sixteenth series File:ThomasTootstheCrows2.png|Hiro with Rosie File:SodorSurpriseDay1.png|Hiro with Mavis at Callan Castle File:KingoftheRailway44.png|Hiro and Rosie in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:KingoftheRailway615.png File:KingoftheRailway205.png File:Henry'sHero6.png|Hiro's tender File:Henry'sHero56.png|Hiro in the seventeenth series File:Henry'sHero85.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay30.png File:AwayFromTheSea110.png|Hiro with Salty, Porter and Cranky File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine51.png|Hiro and Diesel File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine126.png|Hiro with the Troublesome Trucks File:NoMoreMrNiceEngine132.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches126.png|Hiro in the eighteenth series File:LastTrainforChristmas84.png|Hiro with his snowplough File:EmilySavestheWorld56.png File:HelpingHiro2.png|Hiro in the nineteenth series File:HelpingHiro8.png|A closeup of Hiro's wheels File:HelpingHiro14.png|Hiro with Thomas File:HelpingHiro35.png|Hiro derailed File:HelpingHiro43.png|Hiro's wheels covered in dirt File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead44.png|Hiro with Philip File:LetterstoSanta74.png|Hiro in the twentieth series File:LetterstoSanta77.png LetterstoSanta79.png|Hiro and Harold File:TheGreatRace698.png|Hiro in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace742.png|Hiro with Frieda, Shane, Vinnie and Henry in the strength competition File:JourneyBeyondSodor26.png|Hiro in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor185.png|Hiro's wheels in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Hiro in Thomas' memory Miscellaneous File:WhosThatEngineHiro6.PNG File:WhosThatEngineHiro1.PNG|Hiro's wheels File:WhosThatEngineHiro3.PNG|Hiro's lamp File:WhosThatEngineHiro4.PNG|Hiro's whistle File:WhosThatEngineHiro5.PNG|Hiro's number 51 Promotional Material File:Hiropromo.png File:HiroandThomaspromo.png|Promo with Thomas File:Hiro.PNG|Promo File:HiroandThomasJapanesePromo.png|Japanese promo File:HerooftheRailspromo4.PNG File:PercyandHiroPromo.jpg|Promo with Percy File:Hiro,KevinandVictorpromo.png|Promo with Victor and Kevin File:HiroHead-onPromo.png|Promo (Head-on) File:HiroandShane.jpg|Promo with Shane File:Hiro,Shane,Thomas,YongBao,AshimaandRajivpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Shane, Yong Bao, Ashima and Rajiv File:HiroThomasCharlieKevinSodorSteamworksPromo.png|Hiro, Thomas, Charlie and Kevin at the Sodor Steamworks promo Others File:HiroPromoArt.png|Promo Art File:HiroPromoArtHeadOn.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:HiroJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Promo Art (Head-on) File:HiroHead-OnPromoArt.png File:HiroPromoArtSideView.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:HiroPromoArtSideView2.png File:Hirosideviewart.png File:ThomasisLeavingSodor!3.png|Thomas imagines being as big as Hiro in Thomas is Leaving Sodor! File:StuckintheMud8.png|Hiro as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:HiroandThomasinamagazine.jpg|Thomas and Hiro as they appear in a magazine activity File:TheLastTrainforChristmas7.png File:HiroVictorKevin.png|Hiro, Kevin and Victor File:HerooftheRailsWii9.jpg|Scrap Hiro in the Hero of the Rails Wii game File:Hiro's Wii models.png|Hiro's Wii Models File:Hiro's DS Model.png|Hiro's DS Models File:OigawaRailway'sHiro.jpg|Ōigawa Railway's replica of Hiro File:OigawaRailwayThomasHiroandtheFatController.jpg|Replica Hiro with Thomas and the Fat Controller File:HiroJapaneseVendingMachine.png|A Hiro-themed vending machine in Japan File:Hiro'sBasis.jpg|Mikado, Hiro's basis File:Hiro'sTaiwanesebasis.jpg|Hiro's Taiwanese basis File:Hiro'sRussianbasis.jpg|Hiro's Russian basis File:Hiro'SouthKoreanbasis.jpg|Hiro's South Korean basis, but without the smoke deflectors File:HOTRtestfaces.jpg|Hiro's test face masks Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayHiroprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayHiro.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayHiro2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayPatchworkHiro.jpg|Wooden Railway "patchwork" model File:woodenlostandfoundHiro.gif|Wooden Railway "lost and found" model File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredHiro.jpg|Battery powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaymetallicHiro.png|Metallic Wheels Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersHiro.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwayHiro'sStickySpill.png|Wooden Railway Hiro's Sticky Spill File:WoodHiro2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodHiro.png|2019 Wood File:Take-AlongHiro.jpg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play (note: the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayHiro.png|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Hiro.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayHiro2014.jpg|2014 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|Prototype Take-n-Play "patchwork" Note: The tender is backwards File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.jpg|Take-n-Play "patchwork" File:Take-n-Play2016PatchworkHiro.jpg|2016 Take-n-Play "patchwork" File:Take-n-PlaytalkingHiro.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayHiro.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayHiroprototype.jpg|Prototype Collectible Railway File:CollectibleRailwayPatchworkHiro.png|Patchwork Collectible Railway File:AdventuresHiro.png|Adventures File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail "patchwork" model File:CapsulePlarailClearMetallicPatchworkHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail Clear Metallic "patchwork" File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Capsule Plarail Clear Metallic File:TrackMasterHiro.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterHiroGoodAsNew.jpg File:2014TrackMasterHiro.JPG|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|TrackMaster R/C Hiro File:TrackmasterTalkingHiro.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Hiro File:TrackMasterSnowClearingHiro.jpg|TrackMaster Snow clearing Hiro File:TOMYHiro.jpg|Plarail File:PlarailTalkingHiro.jpg|Plarail talking Hiro File:PlarailPatchworkHiro.JPG|Plarail Patchwork File:TOMYHiroandAquariumCars.jpg|TOMY Hiro and aquarium cars File:TomicaHiro.jpg|Tomica File:MotorizedRailwayHiro.jpg|Motorized Railway Hiro File:MinisClassicHiro.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisHeroesHiro.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MinisElectrifiedHiro.png|Minis (Electrified) File:HiroasBane.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Bane) File:MinisHiroasSteelSuperman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Steel Superman) File:HiroasBlackRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; Black Ranger) File:MinisCoreMomentsHiro.png|Minis (Core Moments) File:MinisAnimalHiro.png|Minis (Animal) File:MinisInsectHiro.png|Minis (Insect) File:MinisSpaceHiro.png|Minis (Space) File:MinisNeonSplatterHiro.jpg|Minis (Neon Splatter) File:MinisSushiHiro.jpg|Minis (Sushi) File:MinisNeonGlowintheDarkHiro.jpg|Minis (Neon Glow in the Dark) File:PocketFantasyHiro.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:CapsuleCollectionHiro.jpg|Capsule Collection File:DiablockHiro.png|Diablock File:HiroPlushKeychain.jpg|Plush Keychain File:HiroPlushCoilCordKeychain.jpg|Plush on coil cord File:Thomas,James,Percy,HiroChopsticks.jpg|Chopsticks File:OfurodeMiniCarRustedHiro.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Rusted Hiro File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionHiro.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:DiapetHiro.jpg|Diapet File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg|Story Library book File:Hiro2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:ThomasHelpsOut.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:Hiro(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book See Also * Category:Images of Hiro Category:Images of Hiro Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:International characters gallery